


Screeching Owl

by CottonClover



Series: Hatofuru Marvel/Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, otome games - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hatofuru Boyfriend Spoof, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Tags will show up as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonClover/pseuds/CottonClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter into a world where Harry Potter meets Marvel. In this fantastical Otome Game you will find, drama, intrigue, tragedy, and so much doki-doki that your heart may explode from excitement. Start by choosing your partner in this ever expanding game. But choose wisely, some boys may come with more than just a pretty face.</p><p>Character Chosen: Loki<br/>After Having his secrets revealed by an Agent known as the Scarlet Witch, Harry Is left with few options, until a group from the magical world comes to help him. With their help he regains what was taken from him and finds himself at a cross road: to continue down the path left to him by the remains of the Order, to return to his captors, or to take the path of unknown, by reaching out to a man claiming that he is a child of Sigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screeching Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mandatory thing to show that I own nothing more than a fan girls dream of seeing hot men making Harry bend over and spread his legs for them.
> 
> Warning: No Beta
> 
> A/N: I'm a bit over a bit late, but after fighting off. a major illness I hope that it's understandable. Some of this was written while I was sick, so if anyone notices anything please point it out. I'm still a bit out of sorts, so I think I missed more than I usually do. I haven't re-read through it, but wanted to get the post up as soon as I could.
> 
> Also I took a small bit from HP DH straight from the book so that you can see where I deviated from the original book plot, everything before that moment follows the cannon.  
> -Mir

ハートフルMarvel/Potter

Project :: Nightingale

Screeching Owl

Chapter 1 :: Level M

Director Fury returned to the interrogation room after speaking with Natasha. There wasn’t much on the file, but it was a start. The man they had acquired was listed as _Nightingale_ , no name attachments, but the file did reveal a little of what they had done to him. It listed that they had been administering a series of drugs to Nightingale, none of which could be found in the known lists of substances, each having a different and equally strange name, such as Alihotsy, Baruffio, Bloodroot, Vitamix, along with countless others. The one that was mentioned the most often was called Veritaserum. Though nothing similar to a drug came up in Nightingale’s toxicology screening, it seemed as though they were using him as a Guinea pig.

Sitting down across from the still blank-faced man, Nick adopted a calm façade as he passed a small bag over to the man. It was nothing special, just a sandwich, juice box, and a container of mixed fruit from the mess hall, but he had said he’d bring the man something to eat. “Think about what I said?” He asked, surprised when the man actually gave a small nod. “Good,” he slid the bag over to him. “We managed to sort through some of the information that we found in that building we found you in.” Nick observed as Nightingale’s jaw tensed again. Nick simply gestured towards the bag of food to get the man to eat, but he just stared at it. “It’s not going to jump out and eat itself. Dig in.” Hesitant hands took the bag and began unpacking it. When Nightingale finally started taking small bites of the sandwich, Nick continued, “Now I’m not going to beat around the bush, and treat you like a glass doll. What we found doesn’t look good,” when Nightingale paused from his food, Nick, again, gestured for him to keep eating; “They were administering different types of drugs to your system. Do you know what these substances are, and what they were intended to do?”

He simply watched as Nightingale looked to the right, not turning his head, but trying to look anywhere but at Nick, the food in front of them long forgotten.

“I’d like to have one of my associates try something to help you.” He said abruptly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. Obviously, Nightingale didn’t plan to answer his question. “She is specialized in working with the human mind, and will likely be able to help you communicate to use in a different form. Would you be willing to let her try to help you?” Nightingale’s gaze slowly drifted back to Nick, his facial muscles weren’t tense; but there was a small amount of unease there and a little curiosity. “Believe it or not, but we are on your side and are just trying to understand what happened to you.” It was subtle, but Nick caught it as Nightingale tilted his head into a small nod. Taking that as a sign to go ahead, without looking to the door, Nick called out, “Scarlet, please join us in interrogation room 3.”

 

¤

 

Within a few breaths the door opened; a young woman no older than her mid-twenties entered and sat down, taking Nick’s chair as he slipped behind her. “Meet the Scarlet Witch. Her specialties vary. She was asked to come take a peek into your head and see if we can find a way to help you.” A notable frown came across Nightingale’s face as he stared at Nick.

Noticing the tension building Wanda cleared her throat to draw their attention. “Director, could you please step out?” Nick nodded and slipped from the room. Turning her attention back to the man in front of her, Wanda focused on trying to see what his surface emotions were radiating to best assess the route to take, but found that she was blocked. She would have to switch tactics. “So, you are the one that was found in Austria?” She watched as he focused in on a spot on the wall, ignoring her, keeping his mind locked tighter than a vault. Without needing his confirmation, she was quite certain that he was consciously trying to keep her away. “I don’t want to force this, but if you will not even try, I will push my way in, and it won’t be pretty.” When the man didn’t react she tried slipping in again and he let her, what she found was nothing but fog. His mind was like an empty space, but she felt something, there was something hidden far in the back. Slipping out she observed the man’s face, it was tense; he was doing his best to keep her from going further. “You may not want me to go in, but a little trick won’t keep me out.” Standing up, she approached his side, he tried to look away but she caught his cheek with her fingers, guiding his face back to meet hers. The first thing she recognized was terror in his eyes; something she had done triggered something painful. Taking the chance she dove in.

 

¤

 

Flashes were what she grabbed onto first. A large man screaming at a small child, a child being thrown into a small cupboard, a tall man with a white beard and ridiculous clothing comforting a crying teen in a room full of shattered objects, one after another she was thrown through broken fragments of the man’s memories until she was finally able to find something solid to ground herself in.

She found herself standing in a dark forest. The man, still a teen, stood there, he brought a gold ball to his mouth and whispered something she couldn’t hear. Four translucent figures appeared around him, offering comfort. “You’ve been so brave.” said the woman, just before a man who looked similar the man sitting in the interrogation room, “You are nearly there. Very close. We are… so proud of you.” Wanda was relieved to know that they were speaking in English, so question of if the man could even understand her was taken care of.

Then she heard it, the voice they had been trying to hear for weeks.“Does it hurt?” it was quiet; the boy was frightened of something, whatever was to come. He reminded her of Pietro when they were younger.

“Dying? Not at all,” came from the man with longer hair, “Quicker and easier than falling asleep.” Wanda felt her chest tighten for a moment and then relax as the teen felt relieved. She felt herself loosing herself in the memory's emotions, but quickly focused back on the conversation.

“And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over,” said the final male, with scars decorating his face. Wanda feared for the child, he was walking to his death, willingly.

“You’ll stay with me?” He asked nervously, she could really see how much of a child he was at that moment.

“Until the very end,” said, who Wanda believed to be, his father.

“They won’t be able to see you?”

“We are part of you,” answered the long haired man, “invisible to anyone else.”

The teen looked to the woman. “Stay close to me,” he pleaded quietly. Griping something in his hand the figures vanished, leaving the teen to walk to his fate. Wanda followed after him as he encountered a large group of dangerous looking people.

One man, a snake-like being, stood from his throne and greeted the teen. His voice came raspy, with a slight hiss to it, “Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, come to die?” Wanda watched as the boy closed his eyes ready to accept his fate.

But then something changed.

She observed as the serpentine man’s face curled into a twisted grin. He rose, what looked to be long carved piece of bone, pointing it towards the boy and whispered, “ _Incarcerous_.” A bright violet light flew from the tip of the bone, flying towards the boy, who jerked his eyes open in shock. As the light hit him, ropes formed, pulling his arms behind his back, tying them at the wrist; his ankles were next, a rope linking between that and his wrists, had him quickly off balance and falling to the leaves below. The rope continued binding him around his thighs and shoulders, and a final one wrapped around his mouth, successfully gagging him.

Wanda watched as the boy painfully struggled to escape he ropes, panicked. The opposing man approached him, observing his foe as he squirmed. Kneeling next to him, that devilish look of glee observed every emotion flying across his captive’s face. “You thought I was going to kill you didn’t you?” He asked with a hiss in his voice. Wanda noted that Harry stilled, his heart was beating erratically, spiraling quickly into a panic attack. “I know Harry, _I know_.” His voice changed into small hissing sound, If it wasn't for the fact that it was Harry's memory, she knew she wouldn't have been able to understand it at all. “ _Why on earth would I ever kill my own Horcux?_ ” Harry’s eyes grew wide, and Wanda watched as something seemed to die a little in them. She felt all of the boy’s hope leave him, despair taking over as the snake-man spoke a single word. “ _Stupefy_.” A red light appeared, and the memory went to black.

Upon the memory ending, before she was able to pull away from Harry’s mind, Wanda was thrown through another series of flashing memories, newer memories. There were bits of pain, torture, but she could not see the attacker, all that she could see was a bright, blood-red light. Then there were needles many needles, and a funnel forcing different things down the boy’s throat. She saw him growing older in that dark place, changing as he remained in the same environment. Voices occasionally slipped through, asking him things in the strange language again, the most common question asked was, “Are you going to attempt to escape again?” She felt all of it, all of his pain; she could fell every ounce of what he went through as she passed through those memories. The screams were the worst, it was almost maddening. Wanda felt herself slipping, whether from Harry’s memories or from sanity, she wasn’t quite sure at times. But whenever she tried to pull away from Harry’s mind, it seemed that he held her in, making her see it now that she was there. Then it stopped, it felt as through everything screeched to halt, giving Wanda what she could only describe as mental whiplash.

Harry was older, closer to what he looked presently. The room was still dark, but she could now see that it was cell, he had been being kept prisoner, and she realized that more than likely what she saw flashes of was his torture. He was limp, no more than a rag doll, but still tied up, just as he was in the previous memory. Beside him stood a tall man in his mid-forties, his hair was chocolate brown, and his eyes were red as blood. He smirked as he grabbed Harry by the hair and forced him to look at the two figures in the room, both of whom were lying broken on the ground. Tears streaked down Harry’s face. “Please… don’t.” It was barely a whispered plead, his voice sounded strained and hoarse.

“Now Harry, what is Lord Voldemort other than a merciful lord?” his voice was cruel and bitter a stark contrast to what his facial expressions said. The man appeared to be nothing more than a gentleman, looking kind and sympathetic. “What would you see me do to them?”

“Spare them, please. Don’t hurt them anymore.” Harry looked as though he was about to break apart. Those two people on the floor, a brown haired female and a ginger male, had a large significance to him.

The hand gripped his head tighter, and a cruel glint appeared in his eyes. “Alright, I’ll spare them the pain and torture that would be to come.” From his pocket the red-eyed man took out an object that looked exactly like the bone-shaped device she had seen the snake-man holding before. He pointed it at the two figures and whispered two words, “ _Avada Kedavra_.”

A desperate, anguished scream filled the air; Harry struggled against the hand that held his hair in a vice. After the green light around the two bodies dimmed, Wanda watched as Harry went limp in the hand of his captor. The life in his eyes, completely gone, as tears streaked down his cheeks.

The red-eyed man pulled his head to look up at him and slipped a vial of clear liquid to Harry’s lips. He didn’t struggle as it was forced down his throat. “They are free. Now, do you plan on anymore escape attempts?” he asked casually, Harry’s hand twitched slightly, outside of his control, his eyes glazed over unnaturally.

The small sound of, “no,” echoed in the dank room. Pleased, the red-eyed man let go of Harry’s hair, letting him drop limply to the ground.

Pointing his wand at the boy he muttered “ _Silencio_ ,” a soft blue light left his wand, striking the limp man, and Lord Voldemort walked away.

 

¤

 

Wanda gently pulled her consciousness away from Harry’s mind. She tried to be as delicate as she could, after the rough handling she had forced upon him. It hurt her to realize how badly she had invaded the privacy of this already broken man. He reminded her of her old life, in some ways. He had done nothing to deserve the treatment he had been subjugated too. At least she and her brother had been willing subjects for the betterment and protection of their homeland. Harry never had a choice, and she had just made herself seem as though she was no better than his other captors. He probably viewed them as the same.

Slowly, Wanda moved from where she stood next to him and sat down back in her chair looking numb and detached from the world. Normally, Pietro would be there to help her work through the emotions and aftershock of feeling and experiencing what another had felt. But he was gone, and she was left to do it herself. “I am… so very sorry,” She looked up at Harry, tears were streaming down her cheeks without her even realizing it. Wanda felt as though her heart were tearing apart on Harry’s behalf. She was sickened at what happened to him and at herself for having to look. She felt vial; unclean. She had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to help people, but she had harmed a man in order to learn his secrets, secrets that had nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. and nothing to do with the security of the world as far as she knew. Wanda looked to meet Harry’s gaze, hoping the emotions she held there reached to him, and that he would understand just how guilty she felt for invading his mind.

Biting her lip she gently reached out to his surface thoughts, brushing them gently, but not to see, instead to relay the small message of apology. In return she felt his mind brush back against hers, whispering small reassurances of understanding. There were no words, but the emotions were enough of a message for her, easing the weight she had imposed upon herself.

 

¤

 

Only after she escorted Harry to his room, did Wanda walk to Nick’s office to give him her assessment. Knocking on his door she entered to find him conversing with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov.

“Sir.” She spoke announcing her presence to the room. Receiving a nod from Nick, and a smile from Steve, she approached the desk. Nick leaned forward in his desk interlocking his fingers,

“How did it go?”

“What they did to him is unforgivable. I should not have looked; I saw things in his mind that are worse than when I looked into Stark’s.” She was shaking slightly just while recalling the memories. “Stark’s mind was self-destructive, but Harry…” She spoke revealing the man’s name. She paused biting her lip trying to deduce the best way to explain, “Harry is broken. His mind is completely fallen apart at the seams. He is not insane, but he was made into a puppet,” she paused a moment to collect her words, “sort of. He does not know how to function any more. He was broken apart bit by bit through pain and mental torture and left with only the option to do what he was told.” She drew in a shuddered breath; having realized she had stopped breathing as she her anxiety of having to explain grew. “He is very intelligent, he almost succeeded in blocking me out of his mind, and he has been trained in combat from a bit of what I was able to see. There was a lot that I did not understand, and that didn’t add up in his memories. He could speak a strange language that I couldn’t recognize, but could understand because they were his memories, and a few others in his memory spoke words I couldn’t identify. They also held strange weapons that shot lights at one another.”

“Do you think he is a threat?” Wanda shook her head frantically.

“No he isn’t, right now as it is he can barely function on his own let alone try to harm anyone.”

At this Nick sighed, “Last week he almost killed a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist while he was in a session with him.” Wanda’s eyes grew wide as Nick pulled the file up on his desk. “It was reported that he nodded off during a meeting, and when he jerked awake was in a state of panic, the doctor tried to snap him out of it only to be pinned to the floor, and walked away from it with a bit of damage to his arm.”

She was stunned; she didn’t think that he would be able to cause anyone harm, then again after going through what he did, it wasn’t surprising that he was left with terrors from it. Luckily, Steve spoke up, “I’ve seen soldiers come back from trauma and torture before. It changes a person. I wouldn’t be surprised by the reaction, especially if he was in a panic from a nightmare. He had just re-lived a trauma. To be jarred out of it brings back old reflexes. If anything it leads more to the idea that he’s healing and doing better, not that he’s a threat at the moment.” He took a look of thoughtfulness on his face for a moment before looking back to Wanda, “I think you should show Nat some of what you saw, she might be able to identify the languages you heard.”

Seeing Wanda hesitate Natasha looked to her, “You don’t need to show me anything revealing, just have me listen to the strange words you heard.”

Nodding, Wanda got to her feet and Natasha approached her. Placing a hand on each side of Natasha’s head, Wanda played the voices through to the former spy and then stepped away, returning to her seat, far too tired to continue standing.

Natasha was still for a moment as she contemplated what she heard. “Some of what you heard was Latin and Arabic, they were just scattered words, not full sentences. Like _Silencio_ means “silence”, and _Avada Kedavra_ loosely means “let the thing be destroyed”, as for _Stupefy_ I am unsure of, but it could mean something in regards to stunning?” She paused for a moment looking thoughtful, “However, that language you heard them speak in English, it sounded garbled because it was both foreign but was being translated as he knew what it meant. I honestly can’t place it. It sounds like hissing of some sort, but there aren’t any languages that I know of that use that type of sound as emphasis or in that particular way.” Natasha looked over to Nick, and noticed he looked slightly paler. “Any thoughts Nick?”

Nick’s face became grim, “Wanda, would you be willing to let me see those lights you mention?” Wanda nodded, but when she moved to get up, Nick motioned for her to stay and walked around his desk to make things easier on her. After seeing what he needed Nick returned to his chair. “Natasha, notify the encryption team that there is a chance they won’t be able to find a pattern in the mess that they are looking through have them pack it back up to be analyzed by someone else. Then notify Agent Hill that she will need to get in touch with a few members of Level M.” Natasha’s eyes grew wide and she quickly excused herself leaving two confused Avengers.

Turning his attention on the two remaining Avengers in the room, Nick cleared his throat to get their attention, “What I’m about to tell you is highly classified information. There are only three people in S.H.I.E.L.D. that know of this information: Agent Romanov, Agent Hill, and myself. The only other people who know about this information are the leaders, and former leaders of every single country on Earth. What I tell you, under no circumstance are you to reveal to anyone.” He leveled his eyes on Wanda, no matter how good she was, he could never be certain if she could handle keeping her mouth closed under pressure. She was still new, but had potential; this would be a large leap of faith. Turning his eyes to a spot behind them both he continued, “The events in New Mexico and onward revealed to the world that there are other lifeforms out in the universe. However, there is another life form that lives close to home. One that has only been discovered once before in our history, and caused panic and death unlike what we had before, unfortunately most of those who had died were humans, mistaken for these lifeforms.” A screen appeared in front of Nick’s desk; removing his eye-patch he activated a retinal scanner.

Once his identity was confirmed, a video popped up on the screen and began playing. It was a film of a bridge being attacked by flying black forms before collapsing into the river below it. It was crude and grainy, as though it had been taken on a cellphone. “This short clip was recovered after one of the terrorist attacks in London in 1997, they reached their peak in 2001, and afterwards they completely stopped. These attacks were never fully addressed or explained. S.H.I.E.L.D. however, knows the full story. There is a race of people living in hiding from us, in plain sight. Like the mutant population, however their abilities are unlike anything that we have seen or have the capability to understand scientifically. For the most part these people pose no threat to the general population; preferring to live in isolation away from us. They call themselves terms that you would know, Wizards, Witches, Mages, etc. They possess what they like to call magic, all having this gift to varying degrees, but it is in a completely different field than other known magic users such as Dr. Strange or Loki.”

While Steve and Wanda looked surprised they didn’t interject, so Nick continued. “For the most part they are self-governing, working like a small hidden country within the one they live in. Following their home country’s laws as well as the laws passed by their own society, which vary based on the region. During 1998 in England, something changed. What this was however we don’t know as they have been out of contact with the government since their world went into a state of civil war.” Standing up from where he stood Fury walked around his desk to lean against it from the front. “It seems however that Mister Potter is one of them. And from what you showed me, I have a nice little suspicion that he knows what happened in England since that’s their accent that he was speaking in.” Hitting a few buttons on his desk a new screen appeared before them, this time personnel files appeared. “S.H.I.E.L.D has been lucky enough to be in touch with several of these Wizards, and through a contract with them in America we have a few of them on staff, labeled under the department Level M. As you know, S.H.I.E.L.D. has a tiered hierarchy; only those at level 10 are able to know that Level M exists. The only one at this level is Agent Hill and I. Agent Romanov, makes it her business to know everything. She found the information hiding in the mainframe just a few months ago about this division.”

 

¤

 

 

Harry looked up from his bed as the door slid open. Steve walked into the room and took one of the chairs near the bed. “So your name is Harry? Can I call you that?” Harry watched him curiously, but responded with a small nod. The blond beamed, “Thank you, it would be awkward to keep referring to you by the name on one of the files we found. My name is Steve Rogers, you can just think of me as Steve.” He reached his hand out to wait of Harry to take it but when no handshake came, only a curious stare, he sheepishly pulled it back to rub his neck. “This probably hasn’t been too easy for you. Being stuck here I mean.” He straightened his back a bit as he looked over to Harry, “Hopefully though you won’t need to be. From what the Director told me, they plan to call in a few people from… well… your kind,” he noticed that Harry seemed to wince at his wording, “Sorry, I can’t say it out loud, or I could get in trouble.”

Steve watched as Harry considered his words, and then nodded slightly in understanding. “So a few people have been called in to see if they have the skills to help you out more than we are able to, I just thought I’d stop by to introduce myself and tell you the good news.” Finishing his thought, Steve awkwardly stood up and headed towards the door. “They should be here sometime tomorrow, so rest up and I’ll see you then.” Flashing a small smile he slipped out of the door.

 

¤

 

When Steve stopped in the next morning, Harry was already awake, there was a tray of food for breakfast on the table next to him, but it was left untouched, the man in question was giving it a distrustful look. “Good Morning,” Steve greeted the man as he approached him. “The agents that can help you just arrived; if you’re ready to talk to them we can head over to one of the Director’s office to meet them?” Harry worked his way out of the bed with only a small amount of trouble, Steve offered to help him a few times only to be waved off. He took it as a good sign, if Harry was as broken as Wanda had told them, then he wouldn’t be pushing for even the small amount of independence that he was. This was a good sign that he was healing, slowly perhaps, but still making leaps forward.

Leading Harry to the Director’s office was a slow walk, Harry was trying to be independent, but Steve was having a hard time not helping him whenever he stumbled or grabbed the wall for balance or support. He now understood why Wanda told him to get Harry an hour before the actual meeting time. By the time the two reached the Director’s office it was a bout ten minutes until the meeting time. Guiding Harry inside, Steve motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch, while he took one of the chairs. Wanda and Natasha greeted the two. Wanda flushed slightly as she greeted Harry; she still seemed embarrassed at herself for invading the man’s mind.

Not more than five minutes later Nick entered the room followed by three hooded figures, each of whom had their faces carefully covered under the hoods. Steve was quite certain he hear one of them gasp a little when they looked over at Harry. Before he could say anything however, Nick began the meeting, “Harry, as Steve was supposed to inform you yesterday, these three are members of the Ministry of Magic in America, working as liaisons for S.H.I.E.L.D. in an effort to keep peace between our different governments. I brought them in to see if there is something they can help with that we are unable to.” He gestured for the three to speak.

The first figure removed their hood, revealing a slim male with dusty brown hair. He smiled warmly at those in the room, and was unabashed to simply walk up in front of Harry and sit down on the edge of the coffee table. “Hello, my name is Donald Walker. You can just call me Donnie; I’m the Healer on our team.” Donnie pulled a small wooden stick out of his sleeve, “If you would let me Harry, I’d like to run a few diagnostic spells on you.” Receiving a small nod from Harry, Donnie cast a few spells in the man’s direction. Afterwards he took a few pieces of paper out of a small bag on his hip and tapped them with the piece of wood. Words began writing themselves onto the paper, filling the pages quite thoroughly. After a long moment of silence where the Healer was reading what was written, Donnie smiled kindly at Harry. “Well the first bit seems to be a simple problem.” He announced with a smile. He whispered a small spell while placing his wand to Harry’s throat, then with another twist, a glass appeared, and with another he filled it with water. Handing the glass to Harry, he announced, “After drinking that you should be able to speak again, but be careful as you’re vocal cords are going to need time to heal properly on their own. Twelve years is a long time to go without talking, and they are very weak from disuse.”

After Harry finished the glass, he actually smiled slightly at Donnie. “Thank… you…” he croaked out. Donnie wasn’t surprised by it, he had been stuck unable to use those muscles in so long that he probably would sound raspy for a few months, or possibly years as his body began to readjust.

Donnie nodded at the man, “Fixing your voice was the easy part of this mess. While you are in good health physically, if not a bit thin, you are in rough shape magically. From the looks of things, your core has been cut off from you. For quite a long time too, the papers are reading that you have only had partial access to it your whole life, not full, and that something that they did to you while you were locked up sealed the rest of your access to it.” One look at Harry told him he had no idea that they had done that. “In order to fix that I’ll have to go shopping, I’m going to need to pick up a few potions and then hopefully we’ll be able to remove the blocks. The autumn equinox is approaching, so we could use that to open up the channels to your magic.” Falling into his thoughts for a moment Donnie was jarred back to the situation at hand when he felt one of his teammates put a hand on his shoulder.

“You should be right as rain in a weeks’ time Mister Potter.” Came from another member of the group, his hood was already down, revealing a stockier man, his height was on par with Steve, but he had tanned skin and dark brown hair. “Anthony Hernandez, I’m my team’s leader and Curse Breaker. To open your magic back up will be no small feat. Given what is known about you by our informants, I’ll more than likely have to call in a few other members of our team to help.”

“And just what is known about this young man by your group Agent Hernandez?” interjected Nick, who seemed a bit peeved at not knowing something.

Clearing their throat, the third member of their team intervened. “Of course you wouldn’t know about him sir; you forget that we keep quiet about our citizens. Harry is from the United Kingdom, and as one of ours he won’t be showing up on any searches you pull up other than a few basic records from when he was most likely in primary schooling.” Pulling her hood down she revealed herself to be a tall woman, her skin was as dark as her hair, which was cut short, giving her a small nest of tightly wound curls to frame her face. “Like you Muggles, we have our war heroes and celebrities. Harry Potter is a name known around the world. He was the very first person known in our written history to have survived what we call the _Avada Kedavra_ , the killing curse. It is a curse that has no counter, and is called an unforgivable curse in many parts of the world, not because of how horrible it is, because it is a curse with practical uses, however because it is a curse that once cast cannot be taken back. It instantaneously stops a heart beating, and shuts down the mind so quickly that there is no time for recovery or removal.”

“How can such a curse have practical uses?” Wanda questioned.

Smiling lightly the dark haired woman continued, “I’m glad you asked Sweetie, as many of our own people don’t even know that answer. Its practical uses lie in mercifully ending the lives of livestock, and patients that are terminal and can no longer be helped. It ends lives painlessly, rather than ending them with pain. Our people have developed many spells, curses, hexes, charms, and jinxes to do things more simply such as for menial uses such as agriculture work. However due to misuse of these spells many of them have been banned or outlawed by different regions. However, back to the main subject, there is no known way to counter the killing curse; however a babe, barely one year old, managed to survive it, and rebound it at its caster. That babe was Harry, while many of his people in England once celebrated him for having lived; they more often than not just praised him for the death of the man who used the curse on him. A tyrant who was terrorizing Magical England for 20 years, he had instigated a magical war right under the nose of England’s Muggle citizens. This thought is a load of bull, if you ask me, as Harry wasn’t trying to kill his attack, but rather he was protecting himself. There are other theories behind how he survived, that something or someone protected him, or that his attacker’s wand backfired, but we could theorize this for hours and never know the truth.”

Looking over at Harry, Steve could see the man blushing slightly; he was obviously uncomfortable with this topic. Knowing from his own personal experience in the early years of being Captain America, and from now being a household name, Steve understood how having that much spotlight on a person could make them feel uncomfortable. So he attempted to deter the current topic, “How long will it take to help him get his magic back?”

Donnie perked back in. “It should only take until Friday, we can perform it then on the Equinox, and then he will need another week of recovery to adjust to having it return. I’m not sure how it will go, since according to my scan, Harry has never fully unlocked his magical core. And before he vanished in 1998, he was fairly strong magically, if maybe not trained. It seems that shortly after he went missing they sealed his core so that he couldn’t access it. To be honest, I don’t know if we have the power to fully unlock it ourselves, but we can at least get it open and get the channels flowing again so that Harry can live a relatively normal life again. Preferably, somewhere in the State’s, since he would be able to plead a case for sanctuary there, and not be as easily deported back to an area that is under _their_ control.”

“ _Their_?” Nick asked.

“The Death Eaters and their leader,” Harry croaked quietly.

Donnie blanched, the dark haired woman cringed, and Anthony paled and tried to intrupt, “Don’t say his-!” at the same moment Harry struggled to say, “Vol-de-mort.”

A large crack could be heard, the lights shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a reminder that this series has tumblr I'll be putting images on later when I have the time. And it's a great way to make your vote for chapter updates anonymous if you don't wish to post it in the comment section.
> 
> The Tumblr:  
> [NightingaleOtome](http://nightingaleotome.tumblr.com/)


End file.
